rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
RamaYama
Ramayama is an holiday spirit who govern the Silence Day. He is active around Indonesia region. He is the Guardian of Behave. He teaches children how to control themselves and be one with nature. He lives in Temple of Silence. Appearance Ramayama appears to be an old man in his 200 years. His appearance is a naked old man only wearing pants and floating on his leg cross position. He is always seem meditating or sometimes sleeping. Sometimes he wears a bandage arabian hat. Background Ramayama used to be a mortal. He was a man like any other. He has so many thing troubling him such as girls, money, position, relationship, sickness. One day, he fell ill and lived in a painful state for several years. He then realizes everything he troubled until now is nothing. Now, he just an old man living carefree and leaving all his mortal attachment behind. He passes away on silence days. His mortal ages has end but his spirit ages just begun. Story Ramayama became a carefree spirit during the Silence Day. Silence Day is a celebration in Indonesia. Children and adults will stay at home and will not go out. They will not eat and kill animal or vegetables. Children are told to remain silenced at all times. All light will turn off. Silence Day is the day where everyone meditates and gives and thanks nature around them. Ramayama would go around and silence all noise around the Indonesia during the day. He will silence dog barks, stop baby crying, whisper to children to stop playing, mute the adult from gossiping blackout all the light in the region, he would return the natural balance. James visit him at some point of the timeline. James and his men were cutting down a lot of trees in the Indonesia forest. They were hunting Apeman tribe. Ramayama help the apes man tribe to escape. James later revenges on him during the silence days. James brings out giant loud speaker and play super loud sonic wave only hurting the spirit. Ramayama is capture and this lead to some adult and children speak and make noise even during silence days. Ramayama is not one of the Alliance due to the fact. He usually hides in the forest and cut out every contact from the outside world. He takes in charge of hindu area after Rasha's death. Powers and Abilities As a spirit of Nirvana, Ramayama is a peaceful spirit. He is not very good at fighting. Spirit Form ''- ''He appears to have the same characteristics as any other spirit can do such as phase or floating. Silencing - '''His unique ability allow him to govern the silence day is that he can mute any noise in the world. He is seen stopping James's ability of casting spell using this ability. '''Karma Bestow - He is shown to have the ability to erase or bestow karma on people who break the silence on silence days. Ganesh Furious - '''He is seen to be able to summon his animal spirit. The Elephant to attack enemy. He is seem sometime riding the elephant spirit. '''Listening - He is show to be able to listen to every noise around a specific area or people thinking. Relationships 'James ' He is a bad persons who destroy and causing trouble. 'Zalty ' They friend at some point of the time. He likes Zalty as he is super quiet. Quotes * Shhhhhhh. * I cannot hear myself thinking. Creation Concept Character Created by Jona. All Copyright goes to its original designer. Please do give me comment. Idea from Bali trip. Trivia [=hindu%7Ctyped&term_meta[]=old%7Ctyped&term_meta[]=character%7Ctyped&term_meta[]=design%7Ctyped] Category:Jona19992 Category:Males Category:Neutral Category:Holiday character Category:Power users Category:Guardians